


wild thing (you make my heart sing)

by SaraJaye



Series: The Tellius AU-Verse [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Motorcycle Sex, Technological Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd only bought the motorcycle for kicks at first. It turned out to provide much more than a quick ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wild thing (you make my heart sing)

She'd bought the motorcycle for kicks at first. She had fifty extra bucks, didn't wanna spend it on anything silly that'd just get used up. Plus Mia really needed the cash and her dad didn't ride his old hog anymore.

When Heather saw her on the bike, she went nuts. Squealin' over how her little country girl had a wild side, eyein' up the bike and babblin' about how it made her legs look all the more luscious...Ike seemed pretty smitten with the bike, too, askin' her all sorts of questions about its motor and all that mechanical junk she didn't know too much about. He offered to help tune it up for free, though, much to her relief. And after he worked so hard she figured she might as well start ridin' it now and then. When she didn't feel much like walkin' or startin' up Heather's car or taking a bus somewhere.

That was a few weeks ago. Now she was ridin' it every day, practically. Usually with Heather, who'd grown pretty fond of the bike herself. Sometimes they didn't even need anyplace to go, just a nice long ride with the wind in their hair and the road stretched wide in front of 'em.

And she'd never admit this to anyone, not even her girl, but the vibrations felt mighty nice between her legs. Even after Ike fixed the shocks they weren't the most perfect, and when the road was bumpy...oh, my, how nice that could be! Sometimes when Heather was workin' or sleepin', she'd take the bike out on an empty road full of bumps and ride until she was bitin' her lip to keep from screamin'.

One day, Heather figured it out. She must've, cause one minute they were just riding along their favorite empty backroads, the next Heather's hand was on her chest, fingers flutterin' against her breasts...and then the other, slippin' over her thigh, between her legs, rubbin' the tight fabric of her biking shorts...! _Ah, Heather, please-!_ This sorta thing was dangerous, ridin' on a bumpy road, strugglin' to concentrate on her driving but makin' no move to stop Heather. The vibrations, Heather's warm breath against her neck, her fingers everywhere, the sound of the bike's _br-r-r-b-b-b-r-rrrrrrrrrr-vrrrrrrrrr_ surrounding her and _aaaaaaaaaah!_ She pulled off the road just in time and bit down on her wrist to muffle her climax.

And then Heather was hugging her closer from behind, kissing her neck, whisperin' sweet nothings in her ear. _Yep,_ she thought, _buyin' that bike sure was a good move on my part._


End file.
